FiveWhoFans
A channel created by Jon Gransden in 2009. FiveWhoFans was a team of Five members that discused 'Doctor Who' and everything surrounding it with a Video (Vlog) every weekday. The Channel was rested at the end of 2011 In January 2012 Jon Gransden re-aquired the rights to the channel and its assets (Facebook page) the reason for this is unkown. Format From Monday to Friday a member of the team would upload a video and Vlog about theyre field of Doctor Who. Insperation Origanaly set up by Jon Gransden, the channel was inspired by the 'FiveAwesomeGuys' Channel on Youtube where Five famous YouTubers would discuss what was happening to them in short 3 minute videos and challange each other to tasks. Additions In addition to the formatte carryed over from the 'FiveAwesomeGuys' new concepts and ideas where added. At the end of each video the team member would though theyre sonic screwdriver to the right of the screen and 'into the vortex' so at the start of the next team members video, they would catch the screwdriver as it flew in from the vortex from the right of the screen. Each video uploaded would be Numbered, eg '001. Introduction' Eras of FiveWhoFans Over the Three Years it was running, FiveWhoFans has gone through many 'stages' of re-imagaition, re-formatting and new members. 'Era One' Inception of the channel by Jon Gransden, who oversaw the channel with aid from Ben Rudman and Billy Treacy At this time the, this was not reffered to as an Era. With Guest Apperiances by Ben Rudman & Thomas Rees-Kaye 'Era Two' After Jon Grasnden and Ben Rudman left due to scedualing difficualties, Billy Treacy steped in to take over as Team leader. Keeping most of the origanl members as well as adding a few people to the mix. Billy was the first person to introduce the concept of 'The Era', he also give each member of the team a discustion topic i.e New Who, Classic Reviews, Fan Films TEAM TABLE NEEDED 'Era Three' Billy Treacy found that he would rather split the workload of produceing such a channel and so brought back channel creator Jon Gransden. This would be the first contraversial Event in FiveWhoFans, Billy Treacy and Jon Gransden decided to re-set the counter" as it where on the videos, and so they deleted both previous eras Videos. This coursed an outcry from Subscribers and past members! Who where upset to loose the history of the Channel, it even lead to once subscriber email all other subscribers and pushing them to un-subscribe to "teach the new team a lesson" Regardless of this Hic-cup Billy and Jon re-launched the channel. With Allan Rafferty as Back-up. 'Era Four' The Non-era, The channel was given over to Alex Matthews and Allan Rafferty after the departure of Billy, Jon and Matt, even though a new title sequence and team where revialed, nothing came of this era and the channel gathered dust until... 'Era Five' Era Five began after the hiatus left after the channel was handed over by Allan Rafferty and Alex Matthews to a new team who began re-running auditions. The eventual outcome was... TEAM TABLE NEEDED 'Era Six' Soon into Era Five, and just before Christmas 2010, a channel member (we will not speak of) decided to delete the channel and all it's videos. The team then decided to start again in early 2011 with a new member. This era did introduce some new things to the channel history, podcasts With Patrick McGrotty and Dave Edwards (Classic Who) as Back-up's. 'Era Seven' Era Seven, brought in again by the hacking and deletion, After this era also saw the introduction of a new format of FiveWhoFans 2011 instead of eras when the channel was hacked (and deleted) a third time. With Patrick McGrotty, Christan T. and Ollie Silcock as Back-up's. 'FiveWhoFans 2011' FiveWhoFans 2011 was a sub-era created after the third deletion of the channel just before December 2011 and only last a number of weeks. This era introduced a new member and a former back-up from Era Three and did introduce some new things to the channel history. This era saw the first ever live show on Vokle hosted by Dave Edwards with 5WF team members and starring other guests. With Patrick McGrotty and Dave Edwards (New Who) as Back-up's. 'FiveWhoFans 2012' More information to be added History of the FiveWhoFans Logo Era's 1 - 2 The Orginal plan was to use the font 'DeviantStrain' just saying the words 'FiveWhoFans' as had been scene in the launch trailer for the channel, however to Jon Gransden's great supprise and joy, YouTuber ElbyTyler (Laura Bond) came to Jon with a fully designed logo that would stick with the channel in all future eras of the channel Laura used a graphic image of the then current Sonic Screwdriver with the words 'FiveWhoFans' fitting nice and snug inside it. 'Era 3' When Billy Treacy took over he requested a new logo from Laura, this time using the design of River Song's Future Screwdriver. Logo Picture to be added 'Era 6, 7 and FiveWhoFans 2011' In Late 2010, Dave Edwards from ParadoxFX Studios worked with FiveWhoFans as a GFX artist and a back-up, creating the titles and logos but still keeping the initial design. Dave made simple designs for the 6th and 7th era of FiveWhoFans, when it came to FiveWhoFans 2011, he got ideas from previous eras (1 - 3) and designed the logo with a sonic screwdriver (11th Doctor's) with thw words 'FiveWhoFans' engraved on it. 'FiveWhoFans 2012' '' Information to be added'' ''Theme Music'' The channel was launched with the Theme tune from De-funked TV series 'Totally Doctor Who' However Ben Rudman was asked to create a new 30 second piece of music that was funky and remanisant of Doctor Who but not being Copyright infrinding. Over Time, Ben created 3 versions of the Theme the first 2 being used during Era One and the Third being used to Launch Era Three. After Ben left the show he took away the rights to use any of his music When Billy became team leader, he himself scored a new version of the theme, where Ben Rudman had used elements and sound effects from the offical show, Treacy's rendistion of the theme was 100% synthasied. This was used until Era Four. From Eras 6 and 7 and FiveWhoFans 2011, Dave Edwards used a Doctor Who theme remix by 'Grubbo' for the theme tune of FiveWhoFans. Great Mistakes One of FiveWhoFans greatest mistakes was in Era 5, when Allan Rafferty handed over the channel to someone called Anthony Kiely. Little did Allan know that this person would be the downfall of every FiveWhoFans Eras following Era 5. Future After the channel was deleted again at the end of 2011, FiveWhoFans was put on hiatus. In the beginning of January, two current team leaders Dan Sherratt and David Mclaughlin decided that FiveWhoFans had had its day and it was now time it was retired, it was reffered to afterwards as 'Dead' One as of the 20th of January 2012. Jon Gransden, original creator of the channel, contacted David Mclaughlin and took back the rights for FiveWhoFans and all its assists. 'Offspring' After the Inception of FiveWhoFans in 2009 other team based WhoFan channels have been created. *The Whovians UK/US *WhoTubia *MegaWhoTube *WhoTubeFanatics